the closest thing to hate is love
by darkCSI
Summary: Catherine and Sara hate each other or so they think what happed while an fight gets out of hand ? warming! contains Rape and violence also this is an FF story i our nothing and sorry for an spelling/grammar mistakes
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my car outside Catherine house drinking beer, we got into a big fight again today at work it's the same old story, we was working a case together and I had gone into Catherine office to give her an update on what I find and we ended up fighting about what we was going to do next! then it trued personal, I don't really remember to much about what we called each other all I do remember is saying Catherine legs are always open for business and that earn me a slap around the face, I was just about to punch Catherine when Ecklie walked into Catherine office and yelled at us both, I got suspension for a week and Catherine got suspension for two weeks because she hit me.

But that not the worst thing that happen Ecklie told us when we got back we would be working even case together from now on until we can get along or work one case without almost killing each other.

But you see I hate Catherine I really do, I use to be in love with her, you see when I was first asked to come to Vegas on the Holly case I knew I wouldn't be welcome with open arms and I was right Catherine was cold toward me right away only because she thought I was going to take the case off her, but we worked it together and I thought Catherine warm up to me, we even when for a drink after that case, it was only when Catherine find out that Grissom had asks me to stay on full time and that he wanted me to investigate Warrick, Catherine started being very cold toward me again and not soon after she find out I was staying for good did the fights start.

The sad thing is I did really love Catherine, I loved the fire in her eyes when we fight, I never told Catherine how I felt about her but I did try to get close to Catherine but even time I tried she would push me away, each time she always push a little harder then before and of course I had to push back as well.

So I had to just dream and day dream, which I did, but lately my dreams and day dreams had been getting dark, they use to just be me pulling Catherine up against the wall in her office and take her right there and then, but lately in my dreams had become nightmare's, I rape Catherine and then killing her, I am scare that I am becoming my father.

I down the last of my beer before getting out of my car and when to the front door and knock, Catherine open the door with a glass of wine in her hand, to say Catherine did not look happy would be an understatement.

"What the Fucking Hell do you want ?" Catherine asks me and I could smell the wine on her breath

"nice to see you as well Cath" I say before pulling passed Catherine and inside, using her nickname she hates so much

"Get the hell out" Catherine all but yelled at me, but I just sat down on the couch and just told her no "so if your not leaving, want to tell me what the hell you want ?" Catherine asks me and I got up very slowly and walked toward Catherine

"pay back" I say before hitting Catherine as hard as I could around the face and it was hard as my hand hurts like hell and that it also made Catherine drop her wine on her cream carpet and she was drinking red wine "now we are even" I say before going to leave and then turning around "let just try and get along, when we go back to work" I tell Catherine knowing if we do, we will not have to work with each other all the time.

I go to leave again but Catherine calls me back "the only way we will get along is if you leave Vegas for good" Catherine say walking toward me with a red hand print on her face "and it will not be a big lost, because no one even wanted you here in the first place Sara, you never belonged here Sara, never have never will" Catherine say to me and before I knew it I hit Catherine on the other side of her.

"and what about you Cath" I say using her nick name again "your legs are open to everyone and anyone who asks" now it was my turn to get a hit around the face and in retune I punch Catherine as hard as I could and she fall back on her ass.

As I watch Catherine fall back on the floor, her red shirt raise up snowing off her well tone stomach, I walked toward where Catherine is lying on the floor and sit on her hip while taking both her wrists in my hands and putting them above her head "what do you think you are doing ?" Catherine asks me while trying to fight me off her.

She got one of her hand free and starting to push against me so I hit her again using the back of my hand this time, when Catherine turned her head around to look at me I see that her noise was bleeding, I let go of Catherine other hand and ridded her shirt open, Catherine eyes open wide in shock, "Please Sara don't do this" Catherine asks me and I just grabber her by the hair jerking her face up close to mine face.

"Oh this is the real me" I say before kissing Catherine on the lips forcing my tongue into her mouth, she tests like Coffee and wine, Catherine is doing her best to fight me off her but the more she fights me the harder I pull her hair, when I put back from the kiss I push Catherine back against the floor again "don't fight me, you cannot win" I tell her before punching her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

While Catherine was trying to cater her breath I unclip her bra and I was glad it was a bra you can clip and unclip from the front, Catherine tried to hit me but I grab her arm stopping her, twisting her arm behind her back and pulling my hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, I start to kiss down Catherine to her nipples putting my mouth over one of her nipples and in-between my teeth's flicking my tongue around Catherine nipple.

I could hear Catherine moaning through my hand, so I removed my hand only to had Catherine scream so I hit her again before putting my hand back over her mouth before biting down on Catherine nipple and the next thing I knew I could taste the blood.

I lifted my head up and looked at her nipple and there was blood on her breast coming from her nipple " I am going to remove my hand, don't scream or I will hit you again" I warn Catherine before I took my hand away from her mouth "please don't do this Sara" Catherine beg me as tears run down her face

"do you know how long I had wanted this ? Wanted you ?" I asks Catherine as I move my free hand down to her trousers and started to undo them and once again Catherine started to fight me but she was not trying very hard, so I hit her again before letting go of her other hand and then taking her by the hair, "let take this up stair" I say before putting Catherine up by her hair and draping her up the stair and into her bedroom.

The only reason I knew where Catherine bedroom was is because some years ago she had a party and I had need the restroom urgently but the out down stair was being used at the time and there was about four people waiting so Catherine say I could use her one, and of course I had to have a quick look around her bedroom, after that day I use to dream about making love to Catherine in her bedroom but like I say before this last year my dreams have become very dark, in a way I am hoping that what I am doing will only turn out to be a dream.

Once we are in Catherine bedroom I throw her face down on the bed and take off all her clothes, I was surprised that Catherine did not put up more of a fight, but in even nine out of ten case's of rape interview we did the woman always say they stop trying to fight they attacker off.

I take off my jacket and throw it on to a chair in the corner of the room before turning Catherine over and getting in-between her thighs before kissing her again while playing roughly with one of her breasts, as I move my free hand down her body toward her pussy and putting my tip of my three fingers and with the help of my hips I drove even inch of my three fingers deep inside of Catherine making her mine.

"Fuck you feel Great!" I say after taking my lips off Catherine lips

"NO NO NO" Catherine screamed in time with me fucking her, I covered her mouth with my own as I kiss Catherine again, I was getting more excited by the feel of Catherine Pussy it was so tight and warm and just felt so great, and I did not know how long I could last, after about two minutes of humping her I come and I come hard, so did Catherine, I was so happy we came together even if she did tried to hind it.

I collapse on top of Catherine as I breath heavy in and out I notice Catherine smells like honey and vanilla, as I get my breathing under control I start to kiss Catherine neck before slowly my fingers again, this time I was going to take my time.

I ribbed my thumbs over her sex, Catherine was still crying and was biting her lips to stop herself from screaming "I want to hear you scream my name" I say Catherine as I started to fuck her a little faster "look at me" I tell Catherine and she did as I asks, as I look in to her blue eyes I start going a bit more faster and harder.

I could feel myself coming again and I also knew Catherine was coming as well as I could feel her getting tighter around my fingers, I start to go harder and faster, while keeping my eyes locked with her and again we both come together, I collapse on top of Catherine again I breath in heavy before removing my fingers from Catherine and roll off her to the other side of the bed.

When my breathing return to normal, I look toward Catherine to see she was curled up on the bed, so I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek "that was great babe" I say before getting off the bed

"fuck you" Catherine say to me through her tears

"did I not just fuck you ?" I asks Catherine as I turn around to the chair where I put my Jacket on, as I was putting on my Jacket I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head just before everything turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE**Sara had just rolled off me and I curled up into a ball on the bed, Sara lean over and kissed my cheek "that was great babe" Sara say before getting off the bed "Fuck you" I replied through my tears.

"did I not just fuck you ?" Sara asks before turning her back on me to put her Jacket on, as she did that I saw the flowers on my night stand, so I pick them up and hit Sara around the head as hard as I could, I watch as Sara fall to the floor, I notice Sara was not moving and I was worried that I may of killed her, so I got off the bed to checked Sara and I was so glad that I had not killed her, she was just unconscious, I put the vase back on my night table but the flower's was all over the bed and on the floor.

I go over to my closet, grabbed my bath robe, after I put it on I walked over to my mirror to see the damage Sara has done to my face, there was blood coming from my noise, I also have a split lip and my nipple hurts like hell so I carefully pull my bath robe aside to look at my nipple, it was raw and very sore.

I close my bath robe back up and walked over to my night table and picked up the phone to call Jim Brass, as I was punching in Jim's number I looked toward Sara lying there unconscious, she had just raped me but the second time she raped me felt different, because it was different as Sara came, she yelled out I love you Catherine I don't think she even knew she had say it and I know it was partly my fault Sara rape me I played a part in my own rape.

You see me and Sara have never had the best relationship, we brought the worst out in each other and yes at time's we brought the best out in each other as well, and along the way I had fall in love with Sara and it ow looked like Sara had fall in love with me as well, but when I work out years ago that I was in love with Sara I push her as far away from me as I could, because I was scared, scared at what everyone would think.

Last year me and Sara got into yet another fight and it ended with me hitting Sara around the face and things just got a lot worst from that day, so yes I did push Sara to this.

So I put the phone back down before going over to Sara and some how picked her up and put her on the bed, I took off her clothes and throw them onto the chair, once I had Sara naked on my bed I go over to my closet, pulling out my box of sex toys, I only wanted two things my pink fluffy handcuffs and my pink strap on dildo, I go back over to the bed, turning Sara on to her front so I could handcuff her hands behind her back, before going to the bathroom to put on the strap on.

When I came back out of the bathroom I look over that Sara to see she had not move, I go over to the bed again to check out the cut on Sara head when I see a box of cigarettes on the floor near the chair I threw Sara's clothes on, so I walk around the bed and pick them up, I then looked through Sara's Jacket for a lighter, when I find one I threw the clothes onto the floor before sitting down and lighting up a cigarette.

I watch Sara sleeping as I smoke the cigarette or better yet I am looking at her back and ass as she has her back toward me, I was using a glass candle holder as a ashtray as I wait for Sara to wake up, just as I am about to put the cigarette out, I hear Sara moaning and I knew she was waking up.

"well, well look who is awake" I say putting the cigarette out, before getting up from the chair and once again walking over to Sara and turning her around to face me "I hope you slept well, because we are going to have some fun" I tell Sara and I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Cath I am so sorry, just tell me what I can do to make it up to you?" Sara asks me, using my nickname, I hate it when people call me Cath but for some reason it always sound sexy coming from Sara so I never minded her calling me Cath anyone else would just be in big trouble.

"you can beg" I say before pulling Sara off the bed and on to the floor, I pull her to her knees by her hair putting the tip of the cock dildo between her lips before forcing the rest of the dildo into her mouth, Sara tried to fight as best she could but I forced the dildo deeper and deeper down her throat, Sara started struggling for air so I pulled the dildo out of her mouth letting her have the air she needed.

I pulled her up by her hair before turning her around and bending her over the bed before kicking her legs apart and getting in between her legs, before taking the dildo in one hand and putting the tip in her asshold before forcing even inch of the dildo into her ass "UGH! Please Catherine I am sorry please stop" Sara begged me as I started to fuck her asshold faster and harder "pay back is a bitch Sara" I tell Sara "so just take what is coming to you" I say pushing Sara's head down onto the bed as I start to enjoy fucking the woman who rape me and who I also had feeling for, I just wish it have not come to this, but I know when I am done with Sara we are going to had a serious talk and do what we can to get past this, but for now I am just going to enjoy my pay back.

I could hear the slapping of our skin hitting against each other as i fucked Sara's ass harder and harder, faster and faster, after I come and come hard, I collapse on top of Sara's back breathing in and out, when I got my breathing back to normal I slowly pulled out the dildo before moving back from Sara and getting on the bed putting my hands under her arms and pulling Sara on to the bed, I sit up with my back on to the headboard, I pulled Sara on to my lap, I put the tip of the dildo into her pussy before I work it deep inside of her.

My hands are on Sara's ass cheeks pulling her back and forth on my lap as I watch her tits bouncing up and down in my face, so I take one of my hands off her ass and grab one of her tits before putting it into my mouth and biting down as hard as I could on her nipple just like she had done to screamed out in plan as I bite down on her nipple and it's not long before we both come again, when we come down I pull Sara close to me and hold her for a minute not wanting to let her go but I knew I have to, so I push her off me before getting up off the bed and taking off the dildo, "Catherine, I am sorry" Sara say to me

I put my bath rode back on, before turning around, I walked back over to the bed and picked up the key to the handcuffs and showed it to Sara "before I un-cuff you there is something I want to asks you" I say to Sara seeing she was lying on her side, so I put the key back down on the night table before helping Sara up so she could sit on her knees."asks away" Sara say to me but was not looking at me "I need to know how you feel about me" I asks knowing this is not the best time since we both just raped each other, I was also not looking at Sara as she was still naked because I knew if I looked that her naked I would need to take her again "because you say you loved me when you was raping me, I like to know if you meant it" I say to her, knowing this was not the best time, to talking about this, but I just needed to know."Catherine I don't think we should talk about this right now! After what just happened between us" Sara tells me and I know she is right, but I want us to somehow get past this if we can, we can try and forgive each other. "I need to know and after what you did to me, I think you should tell me" I say angry as hell "Alright, yes I love you Catherine, I had for a long time, but we always fight and every time we seen to get closer something happens that push's us apart again! I wanted to tell you Catherine but I never knew how! And I know you could never love me back and I understand that you can never love me back" Sara tells me as tears run down her face "I did not come here tonight to rape you, god I never wanted to hurt you Cath, I am so sorry Cath can you forgive me" Sara asks me as she starts to cry harder, feeling sorry for her I pick up the key and unlocked the handcuff "get dress and meet me in the kitchen because we really need to talk" I tell Sara before leaving the bedroom and going downstairs to the kitchen to put on the coffee pot, so we could had coffee while we talk. I sit down at the table with two cup's of coffee, putting one cup across from me for Sara, as I wait for Sara I let my mind go over everything that has happened between us, I also started to think about all the woman I have interview that were rape by they husbands or boyfriends and they ended up forgiving them, I never understood why they forgave them for, until now!.I love Sara and I know Sara love's me, so we can forgive each other, but I know it will take time and it not going to be easy, but I know I can forgive Sara for raping me and I hope she can forgive me as well, I look up to see Sara sitting across from me, I guess I was so lost in thought as I did not hear her come in, we lock eyes but said nothing, we just sit here in an uncomfortable silence not knowing what to say."maybe it would be best if we leave the talking for another time" Sara started first "we both need time to let everything sink in" Sara continue to say, not looking at me"why?….why did you come here tonight ?" I asks Sara as I watched her face carefully "I came here tonight to see if we could fine always to work together" Sara tells me still not looking at me"and here I was thinking you was here for pay back!" with that Sara looked at me "that what you say when I asks you what you was doing here" I reminded Sara of what she had said "I know, but the plan was to just talk to you and try and work everything out" Sara say taking a deep breath before she started talking again "but as soon as you opened the door I got angry again" Sara said before looking down at her coffee again "sorry I hit you and for rapping you" Sara say and I could see in her face that she was feeling bad about what she did to me."don't say sorry for hitting me Sara I deserved it" I tell her knowing I really did deserved it as I did hit her first "as for the raped, I know I can forgive you in time and hope you can for give me in time as well" I say to Sara knowing we got along way to go yet! "because I love you as well Sara" I don't know why I just say that for but I just needed to tell her."look I think your right Sara" Wow I never thought I hear myself say that to Sara "we need time to think thing over so let meet tomorrow for lunch" I tell Sara feeling that we had made some progress tonight I just wish we got here some other way."maybe we should meet everyday for lunch" Sara tells me in a quiet voice that I almost missed what she said"Okay.." was all I say, knowing that it was a start " I text you a time" I can't believe we are talking about having lunch, after what just happened."so I see you tomorrow" Sara say before getting up "but before I go, there something I need to do" Sara tells me and I start to get worried, as I watch her go over to the sink and run the cold water, then taking out some ice from the freezer and putting it in a ice bag.I can't believe Sara remember where I kept it, yes Sara has been to my house before when I had a Christmas party or my BBQ party, she was even here for Lindsey birthday party, the first party I invited her was the Christmas one and that was only because everyone was going to been there and I felt like I had to invited her.

At the party I had gone to get some more drinks from the kitchen when Sara came in asking if I had an ice bad because Nick had hit his head playing fight so I show her where it was, later that night hours later and many drinks later Sara followed me into the kitchen and kissed me I had kissed her back, now you would of thought we would of started something then but no, because Sara did not remember kissing me so I never told her as she was dating someone so I kept her as far always from me as possible, I guess if we are to move past all this, then the time has come to tell her.

Sara kneel beside me and took my face in one of her hands, before starting to wash carefully under my noise and I can feel the pain again, until now I had forgot all about my broken noise.

"I am sorry Cath, this is going to hurt" Sara say before taking my noise and popping it back into place, I scream out in pain and Sara pulled me into her, holding me close to her, she kissed my forehead so I pulled back and we just looked into each other eyes, before Sara leaned in and kissed me, but this kiss was full of love and kiss did not last long, after Sara pulled back she put the ice bag in my hand "pull it on your noise to stop it from swelling" Sara say before getting up and leaving without saying or doing anything next week we had lunch everyday and talked, the first day we had lunch we barely said two words to each other the next day we talk a bit more, but only about some TV show or film and what had been in the news paper that three of lunch Sara asked about how Lindsay was doing in college and if she was dating anyone, Sara had also told me about her brother, a brother I never knew she had, so after all these years of working together we are finally getting to know each other, by the end of the week I had told Sara about the kiss at the Christmas Party at she did not remember and we had talked about that night we raped each other, we also forgave each other and say we would just work on having a friendship maybe even a relationship one the second week we was having Breakfast before Sara when to work and meeting up for drinks after Sara finish work, so we was finally building up a friendship, so by the time I when back to work me and Sara was in a good place and we stay there, for about two weeks until we could not agree on something about the case we was working on.

We did not talk for about three days and in that three days I found myself really missing Sara and I was surprise when Sara told me she was missing me as well and then we did something we never did before we say sorry and talked it through without getting angry or yelling at each five months me and Sara got together but only after I kissed Sara, Sara told me she had been waiting for me to kiss her because she felt it was up to me if we should start dating or not, after dating for six months we told each one we was together and if I was to tell you that me and Sara never had anymore fights then I would be lying because we did, but now we knew how to work through our problems no matter if it was a work problem or a problem at home, we always come out the other end stronger then two years of being together Sara asks me to marry her and of course I say yes, four months after we was married we started plans to had a baby as we was not getting any younger, we decided it would be best for both of us and the baby if Sara was to carried it as she was younger then our one year anniversary at Dinner Sara told me it had work that she was pregnant, through the whole pregnant we get even closer then before. it was after Sara had given birth I was sitting in the hospital room holding our baby boy watching Sara a sleep in the bed, that it hit me, we made it we had overcome all the bad thing's in our past and became a would of thought that getting rape could bring two people that hated each other together, but then they do say the closest thing to hate is love, who ever say that was End!


End file.
